


Little Brother

by Santosha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Clone Wars, Gen, Jedi, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santosha/pseuds/Santosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bardan isn’t *that* weird. After all, General Kenobi speaks a lot of Mando'a too. But, as he’s been reliably informed, General Kenobi's men don't call him "Little Brother."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by dialog near the end of Karen Traviss’s Republic Commando: Triple Zero. 
> 
> My head-canon!Obi-Wan is secretly jealous that Bardan Jusik got a nickname. He'd die before admitting it though.
> 
> All Mando'a phrases are translated in the end notes. My reference is the Wookieepedia: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mando'a

For once the extraction plan appeared to have worked without a foul-up, and the Republic ship was waiting for them at the end of their mission, just where it was supposed to be. The squad sprinted for the ship, and piled inside as the engines fired up.

Bardan smiled. They had crushed that mission. He said as much, as the squad headed towards the back of the ship to find seats. “ _Kandosii!”_

They responded with a cheerful “ _Gar serim”_ and a cocky “ _Jatnese be te jatnese, vod’ika.”_

He turned back to say something polite to the team of pilots extracting them, and froze with shock. It was _General Kenobi_.  With his notorious padawan _Anakin Skywalker._

"We were in the area," Kenobi said, with perfect calm.

Bardan hastily recovered his manners enough to produce a bow and few words of thanks.  Skywalker asked his master, "Are you going to tell me what's so funny, or is this going to be an object lesson in Why Anakin Should Study Mandalorian Harder?"

Still expressionless, Kenobi glanced at his student, sharing information over their bond. Bardan wondered numbly what they were thinking about his nickname. What did it sound like, to them, for clone commandos to call a Jedi "Little Brother"?

Skywalker's eyebrows had shot up. Kenobi spoke aloud, as if continuing a discussion in progress. "Take a look at this squad's record. Whatever they are doing, it's obviously working."

He turned to Bardan. "Qui-Gon would have liked you. He was always one for unorthodox approaches. Usually made them work, too."

Anakin said, "Unorthodox, like taking on a ten-year-old slave as a Padawan?"

"For example," said Obi-Wan, serenely.

**Author's Note:**

> Kandosii! - "Nice one!" or "Well done!"  
> Gar serim - "Yes, you’re right" or "That's it."  
> Jatnese be te jatnese - "The best of the best"  
> vod'ika - an affectionate form of "little brother"


End file.
